


Bite

by mercurialbismuth



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Angry Sex, Biting, Choking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serious 707 | Choi Luciel, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also the fact that he is in denial of his feelings, based on the phone call where he threatens to bite you, mc doesnt know his real name, so she calls him luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialbismuth/pseuds/mercurialbismuth
Summary: You're bored in the apartment again and decide to call Luciel, only for him to be just as apathetic as usual. But this time, things get a little more interesting.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in the phone call that are written are taken straight from the game, although some of the lines were omitted or altered if they felt clunky or unnecessary. All credits to Chertiz for the original conversation.

It had been a couple of days since Luciel came to stay in the apartment with you. Contrary to the typically funny and flirty personality that he had previously displayed in the chatroom, the last few nights were accompanied by almost complete silence as he sat over his computer, visibly stressed. He had requested that you leave him alone, as he was only here to protect you from the bomb, the hacker, and whatever else seemed to have it out for you. For the most part, you heeded his request, only calling him occasionally, in which he typically kept the conversation short and not so sweet. Even your attempts to get him to eat and rest a while seemed futile since he only denied your help and turned himself back to his work. But you were bored again, and thus the urge to call the redhead slouching in front of you only grew stronger. He would have to get tired of ignoring you eventually, right? You picked up your phone and dialed his contact, his shoulders stiffening slightly once his phone started to ring.

"Why would you call me when you are right behind me? Now I hear your voices twice and my heart...never mind," his odd statement made you quirk your eyebrow in confusion, "I'm going to work now."

"Then I want to sit beside you," you stated, receiving a sigh from the opposite end of the phone.

"You're gonna get curious and ask everything I'm doing then. Stop messing around and hang up. I need to take care of this as fast as I can for the both of us so I need to focus,"

"Why don't you get a snack and take a short break?"

"No, I don't want to eat or waste my time. Stop whining beside me. God...What am I supposed to do?" You frowned at the apathy in his voice, then jumped at his sudden exclamation, "Rawrrr! I'm going to bite you if you keep interrupting me."

A smile spread across your lips as you held in a laugh, "Woof woof!"

"...I said I'd bite you," Slowly, he turned so that his golden eyes were locked on yours, "Come here."

As he started to stand, a look of surprise flashed on your face. You set your phone down gently before sprinting away across the room.

"What? You're running away now? Wait!" He chased after you, although it didn't take long when there wasn't much room for you to escape Luciel's grasp. But at least he was up now and running even. You turned around just as two strong arms wrapped around yours, and the weight of him colliding into you made you lose your balance as you fell on your back to the floor, Luciel now hovering over you. Your laugh faded after a minute and you stared up at him. You missed the Luciel you got to mess around with in the chatroom, and this was the first time he had seemed relaxed since he came to the apartment. But his playful expression soon disappeared. Your attention was shifted to the fact that you could feel Luciel’s hands wrapped around your wrists as he had you pinned, and his knee was surprisingly close to somewhere you wouldn't mind him being closer to. That was not a thought you needed to be having right now. Your skirt had hiked itself up further on your thighs, which wasn't helping, and you felt a blush creep up your neck and into your cheeks as you internally prayed that Luciel didn't notice any of this along with your rising heart rate.

But of course, he did, "Why are you so flushed all of the sudden? I need to get back to work. You better not be sick," He stated, half-joking. You shook your head and laughed nervously but a dark expression crossed his features. His palms pressed against your wrists a little harder, earning a whimper from you, "What, you getting off to this or something?" Now you were definitely red. You shook your head in denial again, unable to give him a proper rebuttal.

"You're not getting some flimsy lie like that past me, were you that excited for me to bite you, hmm?" Luciel's voice dropped slightly as he dipped his head by your ear. You gave him no response besides your shaky breath, his knee pushing a little higher to where he was barely touching the warmth between your legs, his breathing soft against your ear. He nipped lightly at the sensitive skin and you squirmed beneath him. His airy laugh was loud right next to you. Moving his head down further he placed a feather-light kiss against your neck before biting you, a whine you couldn't stop escaping from between your lips.

After lingering for a few seconds, he stood up from his position on top of you, "Now I seriously need to get back to work."

Embarrassed by the sudden vulnerability, you sat up and flattened out your skirt as quickly as possible, "Luciel."

"What?" He turned around with an irritated look. You brushed your hair behind your ear, the cool of your hand contrasting the heat on your cheeks, "Did I get you a little worked up?" He cooed. 

"I-"

"Can't you go take care of that on your own like you normally would? I'm not some sort of toy for you to use."

"Luciel-" You got up on your position from the floor. He was the one who started this.

"You must be really desperate if you want me to fuck you that bad. And delusional, what the hell makes you think you could convince me to-mmph," he cut himself off as his back hit the mattress, your palms pushing against his chest, “Get off-”

"Please," You said, your head down to avoid his piercing eye contact, "I...I'll leave you alone. I just...please."

There were moments of silence before Luciel spoke again, "You swear you'll leave me alone?" he muttered. You shook your head up and down desperately. He sighed, "If you don't, you can't even imagine the kind of trouble you'll be in," It took him no time to flip you onto your back so now you were positioned beneath him, your body trapped between his legs. The first to go was your shirt, carelessly tossed to the side like the rest of your clothing would soon be. He fidgeted with the hook on your bra, and once freed you covered yourself out of habit.

"Nuh-uh, you're the one who wanted this, you little slut," the sudden degradation caught you off guard but you didn't have much time to think about it before he latched himself to your nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud and teasing it with his teeth until it was firm, his other hand teasing your opposite one. Once he was satisfied with the sounds he pulled from you and the dark marks left on your breasts, he discarded the rest of your clothing, and you suddenly felt ashamed.

"This is all because of me, hmm?" He teased, referring to obvious excitement between your thighs, and you covered your face with your hands.

"It's not fair that you're still fully clothed," You argued, changing the subject.

"Hmm, well I don't think you're in charge here. I'll do whatever I please seeing as you're interrupting my sweet time all because you needed me to fuck you so bad," He pushed apart your thighs and ran his hands along your hips, admiring all of the dips and curves of your body before he pressed his thumb against your clit suddenly, earning a yelp from you. He smirked at your reaction, continuing by ghosting his fingers around your opening, only occasionally applying light pressure to the sensitive bud between your legs. You were trying your best to resist pushing yourself against his hand for more gratification, but you began to get antsy. You gently started moving your hips so that you were pushing against his palm, his fingers almost slipping into you. He caught on and immediately took his hand away.

"You keep moving and I'll leave you as you are right now and you'll have to go finish yourself off in the bathroom," He threatened.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll stop, please," You begged. He continued after a moment, this time rubbing slow circles around your clit and you sighed in relief, letting his name occasionally leave you. He slid a finger right against your opening before pushing it into you slowly.

"You're so wet, I can't believe it's this easy to turn you on. It's embarrassing," You chose to ignore his comment that flamed your cheeks, more focused on the second finger he inserted into you, quiet moans leaving your mouth. Luciel pumped them faster, simultaneously circling your clit with his thumb, and you could feel the pressure of your orgasm building causing your moans to get louder and more desperate. But he ripped it away all too soon, and before you had the breath to protest his tongue was pressed against you.

"Oh, Luciel! I- ah!" It was difficult to form any words as he flattened his tongue, licking a slow stripe up your cunt. His tongue teased right outside your opening before moving up to take the sensitive bud between his teeth. As he was doing this, he slipped his finger into you again, and you gripped his hair, involuntarily moving your hips to help with the friction against your clit, and it wasn't long before the slow buildup of pleasure caused your orgasm. You sat, panting until you could hear him shifting out of his own jeans. His glasses and shirt had previously been removed while you were happily distracted, but now he stood fully naked in front of you, and you swore your whole body flushed pink.

He assumed his position on top of you again, "I would give you more time to admire me but I'm running on a tight schedule since you were so desperate for me. You've already come for me once, pretty whore. Do you deserve to come again? For me to fuck you the way you want? I'm only doing this for you cause you won't stop bothering me, so you better behave," His dick moved slowly against your wet opening, teasing you.

"Yes Luciel, I promise, please, I'll do anything."

"Good," He smiled, pushing his cock partway into you, reminiscing in his own ecstasy for a minute before pushing himself all the way in. A deep moan escaped you, the feeling of him all the way in you and filling you up only making your desperation worse. You wanted him to move so badly.

"Tighten-ing around me like that, do you like being treated like this? You like being my pretty slut, huh?" He moved faster, pulling most of the way out before thrusting all the way back into you roughly. You nodded your head quickly as your moans got breathier and louder.

Luciel's hips snapped at a faster pace as he left love bites down the sides of your neck, littering you with marks. His fingers were pressed into your hips hard enough to form bruises as he continued to slam himself into you, his composure now mostly lost as he was chasing his own orgasm, but his bruising pace didn't falter. Your nails drug down his back as you kept calling his name.

"What a good girl, are you gonna come for me? Be good for me." He said hotly against your ear, his hand pressed lightly to your throat.

"Yes, please, Luciel," The same three words kept leaving your mouth as you were close to your orgasm again.

"Then come for me," he demanded. And you did. As you came down around him, he released at the same time, not bothering to pull himself out of you for a while as you both lay satisfied and panting.

"Thank you," You mumbled, chest heaving. His expression wavered for a second, and he turned his head away to hide his flushed cheeks before he spoke again.

“You better plan on keeping your word, I won’t let you off so easily next time," he eventually rolled himself off of the bed, bringing you his water that was previously at his workspace, "I'm showering," He said nonchalantly, avoiding your gaze.

The rest of the night you did as you had promised, although slightly mourning the compromise. You soon drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the earlier exertion, with the sounds of Luciel hard at work again.

\--------

She looked so peaceful to Luciel as she slept. That's why he had to push her away, why he had to focus on his work. He needed to protect that peace. He only hoped eventually, it would make her happy. Eventually, she would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend who inspired this idea while we were joking around one day, please let me know if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
